With the increasing development of new energy automobiles, requirements for mounting and safety performance of power batteries in the new energy automobiles become increasingly high. In particular, how to install the power battery in a vehicle, while at the same time taking into account the safety of the power battery during use and its ability to cope with some special problems, is a difficult obstacle to the development of new energy vehicles.
In the new energy automobiles, a common practice employed currently is mounting power batteries (module sets or modules) on an automobile tray. This not only saves space, but also can centralize the weight of the power batteries at the bottom of an automobile, so as to improve the stability of the automobile. Meanwhile, with the feature that the bottom of the tray is exposed, the bottom of the tray can be cooled by natural wind during travelling of the automobile, thus achieving the cooling of the power batteries arranged on the tray.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional steel tray is used; the conventional steel tray includes mounting beams 20 and a tray base plate 10, mounting structures are arranged on the tray base plate 10, and power batteries are mounted on the tray base plate 10 via the mounting structures; and mounting portions 60 are arranged on the mounting beams 20, and the steel tray is fixed on the automobile via the mounting portions 60. During use of the automobile, since the tray base plate 10 is usually arranged at the very bottom of the automobile, that is, in a position similar to that of an automobile chassis, an impact may occur to the automobile inevitably during travelling. In addition, the conventional steel tray is a structure of a single layer with no buffer function in crash, thereby easily resulting in battery damage, battery thermal runaway, and even fire, threatening the safety of a passenger. Additionally, the conventional steel tray has insufficient strength and rigidness, and thus cannot meet a requirement for being capable of resisting long time vibration when being mounted on the automobile. Also, the steel tray is relatively heavy, which is disadvantageous for a requirement for light weight of the new energy automobile. Moreover, with the limit of material and strength of the steel tray itself, during manufacturing the steel tray, an edge of the steel tray needs to be provided with a bevel. This not only occupies a large space, but also is adverse to the placement of the power batteries in the interior.
Additionally, the steel tray has poor performance of heat dissipation. Heat dissipation components of a battery module set are all integrated and mounted in a cavity formed by the steel tray and a steel tray cover. This not only occupies large space, but also has poor performance of heat dissipation.